A Special Gift Christmas Special
by MakoMitsuki
Summary: Hanazono Hikari heads out to buy the perfect gift for the one and only Takishima Kei. But what happens when Kei suddenly joins her in shopping for the gift? Will Hikari be able to find the perfect Christmas gift for Kei?


A Special Gift, _A Special A Christmas Fanfiction._

A/N: popsiechan02 does not own Special A or any of its characters, whatsoever. ;D

Since it is almost Christmas time (when I made this story), I took a break from writing The Love God Only Knows (A Kami Nomi Zo Shiru Sekai FanFic) to write this story. It kinda sucks in the middle part, but wait 'till you read the ending part. I made it extra special for you guys. Merry Christmas, minna-san. =D

Hanazono Hikari looked out from her windowpane. She can see the snowflakes fall from the sky and gently touch the ground.

"I can feel it," Hikari whispered to herself. "Christmas is coming soon."

It was a beautiful and snowy December morning, and Hikari was up extra early that morning. After her usual routine, she grabbed her coat, dashed downstairs and ran out of the door, nearly knocking down her father on the way.

"Ooof!" Her father groaned. She caught him off balanced.

"Gomenasai," Hikari apologized as she helped her father stand up once again.

"And where are you going today, Hikari?" Her father inquired. "It's a Sunday. Usually, these are your days off."

"I am going Christmas shopping," Hikari delightfully said.

Her father had a confused look in his face. "But I thought you went shopping yesterday with Akira-chan."

"I still haven't chosen a gift for Takishima-kun," she explained. "Shopping for him isn't as easy as it seems, though."

Hikari looked at her watch.

It read _8:58 am._

"Woops," Hikari suddenly said. "I'm off. Goodbye, Dad."

"Be home before Christmas Eve, okay?" He called out.

She dashed out of the gate and into the streets.

"Kids," her father said as he shook his head.

Running as fast as the wind, Hikari passed several paths to get to the supermall. She jumped over walls and crossed treacherous paths. She took all the possible "shortcuts" to reach her destination with the fastest time possible.

After a while, she reached a screeching halt. Short of breath, she checked her wrist watch.

_8:59 am._

"I made it in record time," Hikari said to herself. "Now I have to start looking for a good- no, a great- present…"

"…for whom?" A voice behind her asked.

Hikari jumped in surprise.

All of a sudden, Takishima Kei appeared behind her.

"T-Takishima-kun! W-what are you doing here?" Hikari said, scared and surprised.

"Oh, nothing. Just strolling around," Kei said casually. "How about you?"

"N-nothing really. I was just thinking of buying a gift for…" Hikari replied. She then came to a halt. She can't possibly tell Kei that she is buying a gift for him. She wanted it to become a surprise.

"…for a friend perhaps?" Kei continued for Hikari's behalf.

"Y-yes. Yes! It's for a friend of mine. I've been meaning to buy a gift for that person." Hikari finally said. _That was close, _Hikari thought.

"Then I'd like to help you," Kei offered.

_Crap. _Hikari sensed.

"No! It's okay. I can handle by myself. Plus, I'll be taking some of your precious time off your hands," she said as an excuse.

Suddenly, Kei lifted Hikari into his arms.

"Hey! Takishima, you jerk! Put me down!" Hikari struggled, but Kei made it harder for her to break free.

"Don't worry," Kei reassured. "I'll make sure you will get the perfect gift for your _friend._"

Hikari sighed. _Great, just great._

Kei finally let Hikari down when they entered the mall.

They headed on to the department store. Hikari made her way inside. Kei just followed her lead.

She browsed through a rack of men's apparel. She surveyed one shirt after another. Two hours of searching had passed, but still she couldn't find something for Kei.

Kei sensed something was wrong. "Have you found something?" He asked Hikari.

Hikari dejectedly returned a plain blue shirt back on the rack. Then suddenly, she thought of asking Kei for advice.

But how should she tell him?

"I think that you and the person I am giving have the same taste with clothing," Hikari said suddenly to Kei, making sure that Kei doesn't get the idea that she is shopping for him. "What do you usually like to wear?"

Kei shrugged. "Anything goes," he said. "I'm not much of a person who likes to get clothes for Christmas, though."

It was like something stabbed Hikari in the chest.

"Oh well, so much for the gift," she said as she exited the department store.

The next stop was the novelty items store. When they entered, a mountain of stuffed animals and other items filled the shelves. Excited children ran around and admired the different toys they were seeing.

Hikari had the determined look in her face.

"Okay," Hikari said. "It's time to search for the perfect gift."

She then started scanning the whole store. She looked from aisle to aisle and shelf to shelf. Still, she couldn't find even a decent gift. Kei just stood by the door and waited for her to find something.

After an hour, Hikari was about to give up on her search when she spotted a fluffy teddy bear atop a mountain of stuffed toys.

She was fortunate to see it.

Now all she has to do is to get it from the top of an eight-foot pile of stuffed animals.

_No problem, _Hikari thought.

She started to climb the mountain of stuffed animals. In a matter of seconds, she was able to reach the top. But just as she was about to grab hold of the teddy bear…

…the mountain of stuffed toys slowly falls apart. Hikari finds herself cascading down to the floor.

Luckily, Kei comes to the rescue. Moments before Hikari crashes to the ground, Kei swiftly caught her.

"Thanks," Hikari said.

Kei smiled back.

But then Hikari realized that the teddy bear is nowhere in sight.

"Mommy, look at this," they heard a little girl cry out.

The girl carried the stuffed toy Hikari was planning to get.

"So much for the perfect gift," Hikari sighed.

For the rest of the day, Hikari and Kei have visited each and every store. They passed by the music store, the boutiques, the antique shops, and even the hardware store. Still, Hikari couldn't find the perfect gift for Kei.

It was almost closing time and their last stop was the jewelry store. It was a very obvious place to buy a gift for someone as rich as the heir of a large company like the Takishima Group.

Inside, they saw various jewelries made of diamonds, gold, silver, and the sorts.

"Okay, which one of these fancy looking jewelries will Takishima-kun like?" Hikari mused.

Then she suddenly remembered that she was with Kei. She turned around to check if he had heard it. Luckily, he was on the other side of the store. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Hikari went closer to Kei. She spotted him looking at that stunning 14-karat wristwatch set beside a matching silver pendant.

She pondered for a while. "Maybe that watch over there is what Kei would like for Christmas," she deemed.

She then looked for a saleslady to ask for the price.

The saleslady responded with a smile. "That would be one million yen."

Hikari's jaw dropped. _I cannot afford that, _she dejectedly said to herself.

In a while, Kei returned with a bag in his hand. He noticed the sad look in Hikari's face.

"What happened to you? Did you find what you were looking for?" Kei asked Hikari.

"Not yet," she replied. "I have searched the whole mall and still couldn't find a single gift for…" Hikari caught herself.

Kei let out a sigh. He had a stern look upon his eyes.

Suddenly he grabbed Hikari by the hand and led her out of the mall.

"Takishima-kun, what are you doing?" Hikari cried.

"We are going to the park," Kei replied.  
Hikari struggled to let go of his grip. "What? Let go of me already! I haven't found a gift for you yet!"

From the corner of her eye, she can see Kei smiling.  
"That is why I'm helping you," he simply said.

_Gotcha, Hikari._

They finally reached the local park. The smell of pine filled the air as they walked along the snow covered path.

As they strolled, they can see the trees decorated with colorful Christmas lights. Carols filled the air as different people gathered round to hear the choir sing the merry songs of Christmas.

Hikari can't help but awe at the wonderful spectacle. She felt like a little child again.

Just then, Kei held her arm.

She felt her cheeks flush and turn red.

"What's the matter, Hikari-chan," Kei said.

"N-nothing," Hikari said as she tried to hide her face.

Kei laughed and pulled Hikari to the bench near the lamp post.

As she sat down, Kei brought out the bag he had from a while ago.

"Merry Christmas, Hikari." He said as he handed her the bag.

She opened the bag and saw a red, velvet box inside.

"What is this?" Hikari asked as she examined the box carefully.

Kei just shrugged. "You'll never know until you open it."

Hikari slowly lifted the lid of the box to reveal the silver pendant necklace they have seen earlier in the jewelry store.

"Wow," she gaped. "It's beautiful."

She caressed the heart-shaped pendant in her hands. Then Kei helped her put it on.

The pendant fell just by her chest.

"It looks beautiful on you," Kei commented.

She smiled. "Thanks."

Then Hikari remembered that she still didn't have a gift for Kei.

Her face fell for a moment.

"Kei," she suddenly said.

He looked at her with those earnest eyes.

Then she started to speak. "If you knew that I was going to get a gift for you all along, then why didn't you just tell me?"

He stood up and stared at the starry night sky. Then he turned back to Hikari.

"It's because I knew that even if I did help you, you wouldn't be able to pick the right gift for me…"

"…Miss Rank Two." He said with a smile.

Hikari was heated by those words.

"Don't ever call me Miss Rank Two!" She cried while trying to hit Kei.

But then something came up on her mind.

She stopped charging on Kei for a moment.

And then all that Kei and Hikari could remember was the feeling of the snowflakes falling from the starry night sky. They could remember hearing the carols fill up the serene atmosphere. Butterflies went up on Hikari's stomach. Kei was caught off guard. The cold wind blew, but somehow they felt warm…

…in each other's arms.

Hikari finally found the most special Christmas gift for Kei.

_The End. =D_

_Comment! Comment! ;D_


End file.
